As a participating institution of the National Surgical Adjuvant Project for Breast & Bowel Cancers (NSABP) we are contributing data from patients entered into the various group protocols. Patients have been entered into Protocol 7, which evaluated L-PAM with L-PAM and 5-FU, Protocol 8, which compared the worth of 3 drug chemotherapy (L-PAM, 5-FU and MTX) with a 2 drug chemotherapy (L=PAM and 5 FU); and Protocol 9, a trial to determine whether the anti-estrogen (Tamoxifen) when combined with chemotherapy improves the results obtained with chemotherapy alone. Human Rights committed has approved Protocol 6, a trial to compare the worth of segmental mastectomy and dissection with and without breast radiation with total mastectomy plus axillary dissection. We are preparing to enter new Stage I and Stage II protocols as soon as they are approved by the membership.